


Letter

by RainbowArches



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-16 06:42:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3478262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowArches/pseuds/RainbowArches
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trip writes a letter to his mom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Letter

_Hey Mom. How have you been? You said write so I’m writing. I’m using my lunch break to talk to you so there’s not a lot I can tell you right now, but next time I’ll send you ten pages about my eating habits and my reasons for not having kids yet. That’s the stuff you want to hear about, right? And then you can’t complain that I don’t have time for my poor mother anymore. Notice how I refrained from drawing an emoji right there? I did that for you because I care. See; I listen._

_I’d call but that’s just not a great idea right now. Work stuff. You know, the kind Granddad used to tell you about. Don’t worry, I won’t get into it. I just want you to know it’s been really busy and that’s why you haven’t heard from me. But don’t worry; I’m fine._

_I hope you’ve been keeping yourself busy and not worrying about Dad too much. Have you been back to church? They probably miss you. And your meatloaf. I miss your meatloaf. And I miss baking with you. The kitchen here isn’t fun. You’re in and out, no messing around. And to be honest, they could learn a thing or two from us about how to make a decent casserole. I’m not allowed in anymore. They said I’m too picky. My boss is allowed in, though, and he’s worse than I am._

_Speaking of my boss, he talked to me about taking over one day. I’m pretty sure that won’t happen for a long time. There’s another candidate who makes way more sense. I told you about her (you’d love her, by the way). But I’d be her second in command, I guess, which is pretty cool. I’m trying not to get excited because I can imagine what it would take for there to be a shift in command. Still though, I’m flattered they thought of me._

_Anyway, I got to go. The hustle’s picking up again and I’m pretty sure I heard someone calling my name. When I said lunch break I really meant moment of silence in which I ponder my life choices and give you a brief annoyingly vague update._

_Miss you, love you, talk to you soon I hope,_

He folded the letter, sealed it in an envelope, and slipped it in his pocket. He’d drop it off later if he got the chance. Unlikely with the speed things were moving these days.

He hated not being able to call, or even address the envelope, or tell her about his day or about his friends. She knew generally what he was doing, but everything was classified now, and he didn’t want to put her in danger by sending her information.

She understood, but she didn’t like it. He could just see her reading it and tutting, huffing, and rolling her eyes at the vagueness, the whininess, the cheekiness, whatever she was pretending to be annoyed about. It made him laugh. He patted his pocket to double check the letter was there and went back to work.


End file.
